The Art of Loving You
by usei
Summary: Sebuah seni dalam mencintai dirimu. Kise Ryouta x Reader/OC. One Shot. Warning : Gaje?Gagal? OC? OOC? Special fic for Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu. I hope you like it! RnR Please!


**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket. But the plot is mine.**

**Summary** : Sebuah seni dalam mencintai dirimu.

**Pairing** : Kise Ryouta x Reader/OC

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Mainstream Setting, Extremely Shoujo Manga-ppoi, OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu**. I hope you like it!

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

**_Reader/OC's POV_**

.

.

_Brak!_

"Maaf ya. Aku menumpang sebentar-ssu."

Di Tahun Kedua, tidak hanya siluet monoton yang kutorehkan di atas kanvas putih itu, namun beribu goresan indah tentang dirimu di atas gelapnya kanvas hatiku.

.

.

**The Art of Loving You**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Satu garis tipis keperakan telah terbentuk pada kanvas gelap tak bercela; halus dan lancip—karena ia orang yang aneh.<em>

* * *

><p>Mengerjap.<p>

A-Apa yang harus aku lakukan? A-Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana? Berjongkok di balik meja tempat menyimpan rapi sebuah keranjang buah lengkap dengan isinya yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa hingga cantik. Jika begitu… bagaimana caraku untuk bisa berkonsentrasi? Ia… mengacaukan komposisi dan kesimetrisannya. Ditambah lagi, ke-kenapa harus _blonde_? Warna kuning tidak cocok dengan buah-buah itu serta keranjang yang telah kusiapkan. Tidak seimbang. Kenapa kepalanya harus menyumbul di sana? Benar-benar tidak simetris.

Di balik pintu yang baru saja ditutup, kumendengar suara gaduh yang tidak biasa. Keributan dari suara-suara tinggi wanita. Berteriak dan memanggil nama. Aku tidak mengenali jelas apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ssst.. ssst.."

Hm?

Suara siapa?

Pandanganku mengedar mencari asal suara dan ternyata dari anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di balik meja. Tangannya melambai-lambai memberikan isyarat. Apa? Ia menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya? Ti-tidak mau ah. Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan anak laki-laki. Apalagi berdekatan dengan mereka.

Lambaian tangan itu tidak ada hentinya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai keramik yang dibercaki cat akrilik cokelat dan ungu yang sedang kupakai. Suara kegaduhan di luar ruangan semakin keras terdengar. Suara decit pintu terbuka, saat itu, anak laki-laki itu semakin menyembunyikan diri dari arah penglihatan pintu di balik meja.

"_Ano_.." Seorang anak perempuan muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Rambutnya dikuncir manis menggunakan ikat rambut berhiaskan manik-manik berwarna-warni seperti batu-batu hias—bagusnya. Tak lama, dibalik pintu muncul beberapa anak perempuan lainnya. Salah satu dari mereka—yang berbadan paling tinggi—bertanya, "… apa kau melihat Kise-_kun_?"

Kise-_kun_?

Jangan bilang.. orang itu..

Aku melirik gelisah pada orang yang bersembunyi. Jari telunjuknya bertempat di bibir. Memberikan berbagai macam isyarat melalui gerakan tangan dan ekspresi wajah memohonnya. Entah apa yang terjadi maupun yang diinginkannya, aku hanya bisa menurut.

Aku memberikan gelengan kepala pada gerombolan anak perempuan yang berisik. Kecewa, mereka pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan apapun bahkan ucapan terima kasih saja tidak. Beberapa diantara mereka adalah teman sekelasku, wajar saja mereka bersikap seperti itu. Bagi mereka, aku adalah orang aneh. Berlama-lama di dekatku, pasti mereka tidak suka.

"Fuuh, akhirnya mereka pergi," ucap lega seseorang. Suaranya terkesan tinggi dan cempreng. Ia berdiri, dan menunjukkan betapa gagah dan tingginya tubuh itu. Sebelah tangan menyisir rambut keemasannya sendiri ke belakang, mengekspos sebagian besar dahinya. Jika dipikir… anak laki-laki ini terlalu cantik untuk laki-laki, dan terlalu tampan untuk ukuran idaman anak perempuan. Ciptaan Tuhan memang seni yang paling sempurna. Eh? Ah? A-Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sempat-sempatnya berpikiran aneh seperti itu. Semoga ia cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau bicara dengannya.

* * *

><p><em>Goresan keemasan, di atas kanvas yang hitam—karena ia tampan dan menawan<em>

* * *

><p>Ke-kenapa jadi hening begini?<p>

Kedua bola mataku masih setia menyorot kotornya lantai ruangan itu. Suara tapak sepatu mengisi sunyinya senja hari ini. Tanpa sadar, cahaya matahari yang menyinari kanvas yang sedang kulukis tertutupi bayangan. Mataku melirik penasaran ada apa. Seseorang tengah berdiri menghalangi cahaya, menundukkan tubuh, memperhatikan dekat lukisan yang telah mengering cat yang membasahinya.

"Uwaaah~! Kau yang melukisnya? Bagus sekali-_ssu_!" pekiknya nyaring tepat di sisiku—membuat alisku berkedut karena telingaku sedikit mengiang bising karenanya. Aku meliriknya tak berani. Kuhanya menangkap wajahnya yang berbinar melihat lukisan setengah jadi itu. "—_Nee, nee_, benar kau yang melukisnya 'kan~? Hei? Kenapa tidak dijawab? Benar 'kan? Iya, kan?"

Kurasa.. reaksinya berlebihan.

* * *

><p><em>Satu goresan melengkung dari atas membentuk aliran sungai—karena ia berisik.<em>

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan terus diajukan padaku. Sepertinya, orang ini tidak akan diam sampai aku menjawabnya. Benar-benar merepotkan.<p>

"Ya," jawabku singkat, bahkan benar-benar singkat. Aku tidak ingin ini terus berlanjut. Semoga melihat reaksiku yang tidak responsif, ia akan menyerah. Lagipula, lukisan itu sederhana. Hanya sebuah lukisan buah-buahan, dilukis menggunakan cat akrilik yang bahkan sudah mengering karena kedatangannya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan begitu. Meskipun setiap lukisan selalu menyiratkan keindahan goresan milik pelukisnya, namun aku tidak sebaik itu.

"Sudah pasti kau yang membuatnya, ya! Siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau. Ahahaha, aku bodoh~!"

Nah kau menyadarinya, ternyata.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana kembali hening. Kenapa orang ini masih disini? Bahkan ia berkeliling ruangan ini? Apa maunya?

"Aku baru pertama kali datang ke ruangan ini, waaah, banyak hasil karya yang bagus," ia berhenti tepat di depan lemari kayu yang menyimpan beberapa penghargaan dan juga pahatan-pahatan kayu buatan para senior. Kedua tangannya masuk dalam kantung celananya. Berjalan berkeliling dan kadang berhenti untuk melihat karya seni buatan anggota klub. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya begini?

"… ah ngomong-ngomong," ia berbalik, memandangku. Otomatis, aku mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha fokus pada lukisanku yang belum selesai. Aku mengambil kanvas dan melanjutkan palet-palet warna yang tertunda. "… aku tidak pernah melihatmu-_ssu_. Kau dari kelas berapa?"

Wajar saja ia tidak mengenalku, apalagi ia orang terkenal. Aku jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kerjaku hanya mengunci diri di ruangan ini bersama lukisan dan beberapa anggota klub lainnya—jika ada yang mau berkegiatan di ruangan ini—tanpa ada saling tegur sapa.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa perduliku? Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya? Padahal aku benci berinteraksi lama-lama dengan seseorang.

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah siluet wajah terbentuk dengan kosong di tengah. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku membuka diri padanya. Demi mengisi kosong yang ada.<em>

* * *

><p>"2-B."<p>

Ah, bodoh. Mana ia perduli. Ia hanya basa-basi! Kenapa juga aku menjawabnya?

"Masa iya?" Terburu, ia berjalan ke arahku. Menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajahku lebih jelas. Lagi, aku hanya bisa membuang pandanganku darinya. "… berarti kelas kita bersebelahan. Hmm.. tapi aku memang jarang main ke sana."

Sudahlah, jangan bersikap sok akrab padaku. Buktinya saja, kau tidak tau tentang keberadaanku di sekolah ini.

Kembali kugoreskan warna ungu di atas kanvas, memberikan penegasan pada anggur di sana. Ia terus saja memandangi apa yang aku kerjakan tanpa berkomentar. Kadang hanya suara-suara terkejut yang tidak kumengerti—agak sedikit nyaring dan mengganggu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukannya? Urusannya sudah selesai kan? Kenapa masih berada di sini. Tapi, nyatanya, aku tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai keberadaannya di sini.

Merasa mulai risih, aku berhenti menggerakkan kuas _Rigger_ yang kupakai. Meliriknya sejenak, dengan maksud memberikannya sinyal untuk segera pergi dari sini karena ia mengganggu kosentrasiku. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya membuat bayangan di kanvas ini.

"Ah," kedua alisnya naik, telunjuknya mengusap pipi. "… maaf, aku mengganggu ya?"

Nah, kau mengerti.

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku mengoleskan cat pada kuas karena warnanya mulai pudar. Jika tidak segera kulukis, nanti catnya keburu kering. Cat akrilik lebih cepat kering dibandingkan cat minyak. Bisa-bisa, lukisan ini gagal karena tadi sempat tertunda.

"Sebaiknya, aku pergi," sahutnya riang seraya melangkah menuju pintu ruangan, "… namaku Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal. Sampai bertemu lagi dan terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi-_ssu_."

Tawaan ceria tergelak dari sudut ruangan—tepat diambang pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Mendengarnya, jari-jariku berhenti bergerak. Kuas yang ingin dipakai malah kembali ke tempat asalnya bersama cat-cat yang belum diencerkan di atas meja dekat tempatku duduk.

Kise Ryouta?

Jadi, ia Kise Ryouta yang sering dibicarakan anak perempuan di kelasku? Jika tidak salah ingat, ia seorang model. Pantas saja, tinggi badan dan wajahnya seperti itu. Jangan bilang gadis-gadis tadi adalah fansnya? Kenapa ia bersembunyi dari mereka?

Kise Ryouta… ya? Pertama kali, aku melihatnya secara langsung. Dan, pertama kalinya, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berbicara banyak dan tidak takut padaku.

* * *

><p><em>Serbuk pastel menempel pada kanvas hitam yang berisi goresan sederhana—karena ia ramah, supel dan bersahabat.<em>

* * *

><p>Beberapa waktu, aku ditemani oleh kesunyian ruangan ini. Semua anggota klub seni beramai-ramai menggunakan ruang sebelah. Jarang ada yang menggunakan ruangan ini, jika ada, hanya karena terpaksa; disebabkan tidak mendapatkan tempat lagi. Sedangkan aku? Aku memang lebih suka tempat sepi. Lebih mendukung untuk menenangkan diri dan mengekspresikan perasaanku melalui lukisan yang kubuat.<p>

Aku duduk di bangku favoritku. Melamun menatap meja yang ditempati keranjang buah—buah-buahan itu palsu sehingga tidak perlu khawatir akan busuk. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kesimetrisannya hancur karena seseorang dibaliknya. Bagaimana keadaannya ya? Eh? Apa perduliku? Ia hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Ia tidak akan bicara padaku lagi, kupastikan itu.

Aku menoleh pada kaca di belakangku, memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersaji dibalik jendela. Matahari senja sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Pemandangan yang dihiasi lembayung indah didominasi _oranye_ dan keemasaan yang menebal dan menyebar luas di sekitar langit yang masih membiru dan menggelap karena tenggelamnya Sang Surya yang tertutupi kabut awan. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Benar-benar sebuah seni yang memukau. Tuhan memang seniman.

Dengan segera, aku menarik penyangga kanvas dan bangkuku menuju jendela hingga posisiku duduk bisa dengan leluasa melihat luasnya pemandangan senja yang indah. Aku akan melukisnya! Sayang sekali pemandangan menakjubkan ini jika tidak diabadikan! Kucairkan cat-cat _oranye_, kuning dan biru kemudian menyapunya dengan kuas besar. Karena waktu yang diperlukan singkat, aku akan menggunakan kuas besar dan membuat siluet saja lalu mencampur warna yang ada.

"Kurasa, kalau kau mau melukisnya, lebih baik di foto dulu."

Hah? Siapa yang bicara?

Refleks, aku menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-laki pirang itu lagi—Kise Ryouta—berdiri di belakangku. Ia melirikku sejenak dan terkekeh senang entah karena apa. Setelahnya, ia merogoh kantung celana, mengambil sebuah ponsel. Kakinya melangkah menuju jendela, membukanya dan mengarahkan ponsel pada matahari yang terbenam.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

_Jpret!_

"_Hora_! Bagus sekali kan? Aku berhasil mendapatkan _angle_ yang bagus," Ia menyodorkan ponselnya, menunjukkan foto yang ia ambil beberapa saat tadi, "… lima menit lagi matahari akan hilang, kalau kau tidak mengabdikannya lebih dahulu, percuma saja, lukisanmu nanti tidak selesai-_ssu_. Pemandangan indah kan tidak terjadi berkali-kali."

Terdiam. Ponsel itu terus saja dipaksakan untuk disodorkan padaku. Aku masih terdiam dan ia masih terus memaksaku mengambil ponselnya.

* * *

><p><em>Goresan kembar mengisi ruang yang kosong, bertempat agak tinggi dekat garis keemasan. Sedikit tebal, karena ia keras kepala dan pemaksa.<em>

* * *

><p>Segan, aku mengambilnya—berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh jemari putihnya itu. Meneliti pemandangan hasil potretan yang ia ambil. Ah, benar adanya, ia mendapat <em>angle<em> yang tepat. Pemandangan yang dihasilkan bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Bagus 'kan~?" Ia menunduk, melihat wajahku. Kedua mataku bertemu dengan kelereng keemasan itu. Te-terlalu dekat. Segera, aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan menyodorkan kembali ponselnya. "… ayo mana ponselmu, nanti aku kirimkan fotonya. Kau ingin melukisnya, benar~?"

Po-ponsel?

"Aku… tidak punya."

"Apa? Kau sudah SMA tapi tidak punya ponsel? Yang benar saja-_ssu_!"

* * *

><p><em>Goresan kembar itu semakin tebal, mengingatnya membuatku kesal karena ia tidak tau situasi.<em>

* * *

><p>Seenaknya saja bicara. Aku punya alasan. Lagipula, punya atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya. Tidak ada yang akan menghubungiku. Orang tuaku sibuk, kasihan mereka terus bekerja. Aku tidak bisa egois dan mengatakan ingin punya ponsel. Dan, semua uang tabunganku sudah habis karena peralatan lukis yang kugunakan.<p>

Terdiam lagi. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Matahari akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam. Rasa menggelitik ingin melukis dalam diriku yang timbul, menjadi lenyap. Padahal pemandangan tadi benar-benar indah!

"Ah. Maaf, maaf. Aku membuatmu marah ya? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

….

"Jadi benar-benar marah ya? Aku minta maaf-_ssu_!" rengeknya tak berhenti.

….

Tiba-tiba saja, ia berjongkok di hadapanku. Membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Tolong, jangan marah padaku! Hari ini sial sekali. Sudah dimarahi pelatih sekarang kau marah padaku?"

Pelatih?

Kedua matanya berbinar saat aku menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa ia seperti anak anjing tersesat di mataku. Apa ada dengan orang ini? Seharusnya ia pulang saja. Untuk apa bicara padaku dan bahkan perduli aku marah atau tidak.

Sesungguhnya, aku tidak marah, meskipun agak sedikit kesal karena kata-kata tak sadar situasi itu. Penyebabku terdiam hanyalah karena aku bingung harus bersikap apa. Aku jarang bicara dengan orang lain. Mereka selalu mengira percuma saja bicara padaku karena aku tidak akan merespon padahal sesungguhnya aku hanya tidak tau cara berinteraksi yang baik dengan mereka. Aku takut mereka akan merasa tersakiti dengan kata-kataku yang tak tersusun dengan baik—aku selalu gugup jika bicara dengan orang lain. Jadi, sebaiknya, aku tidak menjawab saja.

"Bagus kalau kalau kau tidak marah-_ssu_."

Tiba-tiba bibirnya mengerucut, sudut matanya berair. Tunggu dulu, berair?

"… habis, pelatih kejam padaku. Aku beri latihan tiga kali lipat tadi, hanya karena bengong saat menunggu _passing_. Kalau kau juga marah padaku, mungkin bantalku akan basah karena menangis nanti malam-_ssu_."

Apa-apaan orang ini? Ia benar-benar berlebihan. Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan lagak merengek dan cengengnya itu? Latihan, pelatih dan _passing_? Sebenarnya ia ikut klub apa? Aku penasaran tetapi… tidak tau bagaimana cara bertanya padanya.

Ah, suasana diluar sana sudah gelap. Sebaiknya, aku pulang. Bergegas, aku merapikan semua peralatan itu. Sedangkan si anak laki-laki kembali berdiri dan memandangiku heran. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia ikut membantuku merapikan semuanya. A-Aku tidak minta dibantu sebenarnya, tapi ia yang enak saja mengangkat barang-barang itu dan meletakkannya rapi di tempatnya—sesuai petunjuk yang kuarahkan.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Mengangguk.

Kenapa wajahnya tampak kecewa begitu? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa pula aku memikirkannya, aku harus segera pulang. Sebelum Ibu pulang, aku harus membuat makan malam.

"… Memang sudah gelap sih. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali saja-_ssu_."

Lain kali? Apa maksudnya?

Ia mengambil tas selempang yang dibawanya. Disamping tasnya terdapat sebuah bola basket. Eh? Jadi, ia berada di klub basket?

"Ayo!" ucapnya riang. Terlalu riang. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap cerianya itu. Dan, apa maksudnya dengan 'ayo'? Aku hanya menunduk saja. Entah bagaimana wajahnya, hal yang kulihat hanya sepatunya yang mengkilap. Ia berjalan lebih dahulu. Bingung harus bagaimana, aku berjalan mendekat ke pintu—mengekorinya. Terus melangkah menyusuri lorong kelas dan tangga yang sepi. Di lapangan, aku melihat beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran, sepertinya sudah siap untuk pulang sehabis kegiatan klub.

"Oh ya," Ia menoleh padaku, "… maaf sudah mengganggumu. Kau jadi tidak bisa melukis. Padahal aku suka lukisan buahmu itu loh!"

Lukisan buah? Ia menyukainya? Jangan berbohong. Kau hanya kasihan padaku, bukan?

"Aku… sudah membuangnya," jawabku pelan, entah ia dengar atau tidak.

"Eh? Kenapa-_ssu_? Padahal bagus!"

Mau bagaimana lagi, catnya mengering. Tebal dan tipisnya tidak sama. Lukisan itu rusak. Tidak seimbang. Semua disebabkan karena aku melamun setelah ia meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu. Hanya saja, seperti ada rasa kecewa yang tidak bisa kukenali.

Lagi, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"… umm, aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi, aku menyukainya. Aku ingin melihat lukisanmu lagi. Kalau bisa, lukisan pemandangan tadi."

Percuma saja, aku tidak jadi melukisnya karena pemandangannya lenyap. Besok belum tentu aku akan menemukan yang sebagus itu.

"Tenang saja-_ssu_! Ingat, ada ponselku," Ia berjalan lebih cepat. Membalikkan tubuh—menghadapku—dan berjalan mundur. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman yang bersinar. Kedua irisnya memperhatikan langkah kakiku dengan jeli hingga kami telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. "… aku akan meminjamkannya. Jadi, buatkan lukisannya ya!"

Lambaian selamat tinggal diberikan olehnya. Kami terpisah karena jarak dan arah yang berbeda. Aku melamun, melihat sosoknya yang lenyap dibalik gelapnya langit sehabis senja. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku?

* * *

><p><em>Garis lengkung tegas kembali terbentuk untuk hidungnya yang mancung.<em>

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah menyangka, ia akan benar-benar meminjamkan ponselnya. Kadang, ponsel itu berbunyi karena <em>email<em> masuk entah dari siapa—berkali-kali dan banyak sekali. Namun, hal yang paling tidak kusangka adalah, ia duduk di sebelahku. Menatapku tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Ia berkata ingin aku melukis pemandangannya, tetapi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Terkadang, komentar tak penting lolos dari mulutnya. Terkadang, keluhannya terhadap pelatih dan senior yang sering memukul bokongnya juga lolos dari mulutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku setia mendengarkan setiap perkataannya tanpa merespon. Daripada bicara atau curhat, ia terdengar seperti sedang mengadu padaku.

Ia benar-benar banyak bicara, bawel, berisik dan suka merengek. Aku tidak tau seorang Kise Ryouta yang terkenal sebagai model dan banyak disukai gadis di sekolah adalah orang yang seperti ini.

"…_ Nee_, _nee_, kau tau? Bokongku masih sakit karena ditendang Kasamatsu-_senpai_ tadi. _Mou_, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia suka mem-_bully_ aku," ucapnya sembari berkali-kali pindah posisi. Sejak tadi tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman meskipun duduk. Ya, mungkin bokongnya sakit. Benar-benar menggelikan. Apa ia tidak malu bercerita hal itu padaku?

"Pfft.."

Ups.

Segera, aku menutup mulutku. Ah, beberapa cat minyaknya jadi menempel di pipi dan bibirku.

"Hei, kau menertawakanku?! Kau jahat sekali. Kau tidak kasihan padaku ya~!"

Ia terus mengoceh tak henti. Sudut-sudut matanya kembali dibanjiri air karena mengingat perlakuan beberapa orang padanya, bahkan perlakuan teman-teman SMP-nya. Apa yang dikhawatirkan olehnya? Bukankah ia punya banyak fans wanita? Meskipun banyak yang mengerjainya, tetap saja ia disukai. Ia banyak memiliki teman dan kehidupannya terdengar menyenangkan. Aku.. tidak bisa seperti itu.

"Hei, ada cat di wajahmu," tangannya meraih pipiku yang dikotori oleh cat.

Mendadak pikiranku kosong.

Perlahan, ia menghapus cat-cat itu menggunakan jemarinya. Tak pernah terbayang, jemarinya sangat dingin—apa ia kedinginan? Permukaan tangannya sedikit kasar, apa karena latihan basket yang terlalu keras? Ia terus menggerakkan jemarinya—bahkan beberapa diantaranya menyentuh telinga dan leherku. Ia berusaha membersihkannya, bukannya semakin bersih, justru semakin kotor dan menyebar.

"… maaf, jadi bertambah kotor, hehehe, " semakin kencang ia mengusapnya, disertai tawaan khasnya. Membuat tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak.

To-tolong hentikan menyentuhku.

Terburu, aku memundurkan diri secepat kilat hingga jangkauan tangannya tidak sampai. Ia mengedip kebingungan. Aku melepas peralatan yang kupegang. Kain yang kupakai sebagai pelindung dari kotor cat, aku lepaskan segera. Aku mengambil tas yang tersimpan di ujung ruangan dan berlari pulang.

"_Cho-chotto matte-ssu yo_! Kenapa kau pergi? Lukisannya bagaimana?"

Ia memang tidak sadar situasi. Atau, pura-pura tidak sadar?

Tidak. Lukisan itu belum selesai. Lagi-lagi, catnya akan mengering dan tebal tipisnya tidak seimbang. Itu lukisan gagal.

Kenapa harus begini? Isi kepalaku kosong hanya karena pertama kalinya merasakan disentuh anak laki-laki, terlebih orang yang menyentuhku adalah dia.

* * *

><p><em>Warna keemasan menebal dan mendominasi seperti rambutnya; garisnya lemas seperti terbang dibawa angin—karena rambutnya selembut sentuhannya.<em>

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya, berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya, lalu entah berapa lama, ia selalu datang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Untuk apa ia datang terus? Setiap datang, ia selalu berusaha mengajakku bicara, dan ia sendiri kembali mengeluh tentang kehidupannya. Apa maksud sebenarnya? Memangnya ia tidak punya orang lain yang akan mendengarkannya? Apa karena ia terlalu berisik sehingga tidak ada yang mau mendengarnya? Kurasa, aku hanya pelarian saja.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melanjutkan lukisannya? Aku menyukainya-_ssu_."

Aku menggeleng lagi. Bibirnya mengerucut kecewa.

Setiap harinya, tidak hanya mengoceh, tapi ia juga memaksaku untuk melanjutkan lukisannya. Aku bersikeras untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Semua itu karena aku… tidak ingin. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan, di ruangan ini, aku yang biasanya mengunci diri untuk membuat banyak lukisan, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan lukisan itu dan juga… tidak mau membuat yang baru.

Ia beringsut mendekatiku—duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakan aroma sabun dari tubuhnya. Kurasa, ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah latihan basket. Ia selalu menemuiku setelah selesai latihan.

"Apa… kau baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini, kau… aneh."

Jangan sembarangan bicara. Kau tidak mengenal aku yang sesungguhnya, jadi jangan berkata begitu. Aku… memang orang aneh. Orang aneh yang tidak bisa menjelaskan betapa aneh dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya sudah sangat dekat, sehingga kedua iris mata madunya itu bertemu dengan milikku. Entah kenapa, aku membeku dipandangnya. Bola matanya sangat cerah dan indah—dengan mudah menyihirku menjadi batu. Ia seperti bunga matahari tetapi beracun seperti medusa. Cerah dan menyilaukan tetapi berbahaya bagiku karena ia adalah mahluk paling berseni yang diciptakan Tuhan.

Tangan itu melayang menuju wajahku. Aku terbangun dari mimpi indah dan menepisnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku tak sanggup berpikir. Aku berlari pulang meninggalkannya.

* * *

><p><em>Sudutnya tajam, bulu matanya lentik dan bola matanya cerah nan teduh, penuh keceriaan. Setiap goresan telah kubuat untuk memenuhi kekosongan itu—karena seharusnya ia adalah sempurna dan tidak kosong<em>

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, beberapa hari, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak hadir di ruangan itu, di setiap sore. Sudah kuduga, ini memang akan terjadi. Seharusnya, aku tidak berharap apapun.<p>

Setelah bel pulang berdering, aku melangkah menuju ruangan itu—meskipun aku tidak bersemangat. Saat melewati gedung gym, aku mendengar suara decitan sepatu. Ada perasaan aneh dalam tubuhku saat mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan menuju pintu masuknya. Melirik keadaan di dalam lapangan.

_Duak!_—Sebuah bola melayang jauh dan menghantam kepala seseorang. Ia meringis kesakitan dan tak lama seseorang mendekatinya.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan bengong!"

"Ah~! Kasamatsu-_senpai_, kenapa kau melempar bolanya ke kepalaku~!"

"Siapa suruh kau bengong. Cepat ganti baju sana!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam pendek, pada si pirang.

Jadi… orang itu yang disebut Kasamatsu-_senpai_? Orang yang suka menendangnya?

"Aku tidak bengong, _senpai_. Aku sedang berpikir~!" jawabnya, lebih tepat, rengeknya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Meskipun aku di ambang pintu, tetapi bisa mendengar jelas karena teriakannya dahsyat.

"Mana ada orang berpikir selama tiga hari. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa sebodoh itu kau?"

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_ tega sekali mengataiku bodoh. Aku hanya—" ia melirik tak sengaja. Tidak, ia menangkap basah diriku memperhatikannya. Sebaiknya, aku segera pergi dari sini. Dengan cepat, aku berlari menuju ruangan yang biasa kutuju. Aku tak begitu yakin, tetapi aku mendengar suara gaduh langkah kaki yang mengikutiku—seperti berlari. Sesampainya di pintu, aku membuka dan menutupnya kencang. Mataku mengedar mencari kunci ruangan itu, tapi tak menemukannya. Belum sempat menemukannya, seseorang membuka pintu terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau lari~? Huah..." tanyanya diselingi nafas tersengal. Tidak hanya ia yang tersengal, tetapi aku juga. Rambutnya yang rapi jadi berantakan. Lagi, ia merapikannya menggunakan jari-jarinya sendiri, seraya berkacak pinggang.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menggerakkan kuas, membentuk kurva untuk bibirnya yang tipis dan… Memberikan toning dan arsiran berwarna cerah<em>

* * *

><p>Aku berbalik memunggunginya. Ia mendekatiku, berusaha berdiri di hadapanku, tetapi aku menghindarinya dan berusaha tidak menatapnya—memunggunginya. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka ia tidak menyerah. Masih terus berusaha berhadapan denganku dan menangkapku. Menangkapku dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Tubuhku terasa terlingkupi tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi dan nafasnya terasa di telingaku.<p>

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Jangan… memelukku begini, tolong. Pikiranku kembali kosong.

"To-tolong… lepaskan aku, Kise-_kun_."

"Huah. Pertama kalinya, kau memanggil namaku. Tidak akan aku lepaskan," pelukannya terasa semakin erat seiring perkataannya. "… sebelum, kau menjawabnya, kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa karena aku memaksamu melukisnya?"

Menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa?"

Menggeleng.

"… jika kau tidak mau bicara, biar aku bicara. Jika kau tidak mau bertindak, maka aku yang bertindak."

Ia mengangkat daguku perlahan, sedangkan ia menundukkan tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, aku menjadi batu ketika melihat iris matanya.

Tanpa menyadarinya, bibirku bergerak mengucapkannya, "Aku tidak mau meneruskan lukisannya, jika tidak… Kise-_kun_ akan berhenti datang dan… aku akan sendirian lagi…"

Rasanya, air mata ingin tumpah dari sudut mataku.

Benar. Aku tidak mau meneruskannya, karena aku takut ketika lukisan itu selesai, ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Keinginannya datang ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan lukisan itu, bukan untuk menemuiku. Jika lukisan itu selesai, ia akan berhenti menemuiku dan aku kembali kesepian. Sendirian di ruangan itu tidak enak. Sendirian dan ditemani barang-barang rongsok hasil karya orang lain adalah menyedihkan. Aku menyadari sejak kehadirannya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menggoreskan pensil warna, memberikan penegasan pada bagian bibirnya—karena itulah yang paling berseni dari dirinya<em>

* * *

><p>Tubuhnya semakin menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan kelembutan tak biasa dibibirku. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku. Rasanya, lembut dan manis. Basah dan juga lembab. Ada apa? Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Dadaku hampir meledak. Tubuhku terasa aneh dan kedua pipiku seakan memanas. Sesaat aku bisa melihat helaian rambutnya terjatuh lemas di dahiku—terkadang memaksaku untuk mengerjap karena tertusuk. Telinga yang dipasangi <em>pierching<em> berada tepat dipandangan mataku. Pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan paling indah dan berseni yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

* * *

><p><em>"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan-ssu?"<em>

_"Aku sedang melukis diatas kanvas hitam."_

_"Kanvas hitam? Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya."_

* * *

><p>Nafas yang belum beraturan karena berlari menjadi semakin memburu. Pertama kali aku berbicara banyak adalah dengannya, pertama kali disentuh orang adalah olehnya dan sekarang, pertama kali berciuman adalah dengannya—lebih tepatnya, ia yang menciumku, bukan berciuman.<p>

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau tidak mau bertindak maka aku yang bertindak," ucapnya ringan, diselingi tawaan cerianya. Posisinya tidak berubah, bahkan bibirnya hanya menyisa sedikit jarak disana. "… aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan berada disisimu, karena aku adalah pengagum rahasiamu yang telah melanggar tabu."

* * *

><p><em>"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya, karena kanvasnya ada di dalam sini."<em>

_"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa melihat hasilnya. Padahal, aku ingin sekali melihat lukisanmu, seperti lukisanmu yang pertama kali kulihat."_

_"Yang mana?"_

_"Lukisan yang dipajang di pameran milik klub seni sewaktu festival sekolah. Bukankah itu lukisan yang menjadi pemenang di kontes nasional tahun sebelumnya?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Sejak saat itu, aku jadi fans-mu. Hahaha."_

_"Ja-jangan tertawa."_

* * *

><p>Pengagum rahasia yang melanggar tabu? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti.<p>

Ia melanjutkan berbicara, membuatku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang tersengal di sekitar wajahku karena posisinya belum berubah, "Maaf, aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, karena kau tidak mengenalku. Tidak kusangka, orang yang kukagumi karyanya adalah orang yang seperti ini. Jika pintu itu tertutup maka aku yang akan membukanya paksa, agar kau bebas."

Pintu yang tertutup? Maksudnya hati dan diriku? Aku memang tidak punya teman karena tidak pandai bergaul. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan, oleh karena itu, aku melukis untuk mencurahkannya. Aku hanya takut orang lain tidak mengerti dan memang seperti itu, oleh karena itu, aku jarang bicara karena percuma saja—mereka tidak mengerti dan tak mau mengerti.

"… tetapi, aku melanggar tabu-_ssu_."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"… tujuan awalku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, tetapi semakin mengenalmu, aku… malah jatuh cinta pada orang yang kukagumi. Artinya, aku tidak bisa disebut pengagum rahasia lagi karena aku melanggarnya. Hehehe."

Kenapa disaat begini ia masih bisa tertawa? Lagipula, posisi ini memalukan.

Jatuh cinta pada orang yang dikagumi? Ma-maksudnya aku? Apa karena itu ia menciumku? Kurasa, itu… bukan tabu, karena aku.. tidak pantas dikagumi.

* * *

><p><em>Selesai. Hanya tinggal memberikan finishing untuk latar yang masih hitam. Tapi, sejak kapan latar yang hitam jadi memudar begini dan terbentuk warna-warni? Aku belum melakukan apapun.<em>

_"Ada apa-ssu? Apa lukisannya sudah jadi? Padahal aku mau melihatnya."_

* * *

><p>Jika dipikir kenapa aku menghindarinya? Bukankah aku menginginkan ia tetap hadir menemaniku agar aku tidak kesepian lagi? Mungkin, sebabnya, karena aku tidak tahan berada terlalu dekat dengannya meskipun aku ingin dekat. Karena, jantungku selalu berisik dan aliran darahku melaju cepat. Tidak kuat menahan perasaan asing itu, aku malah berlari menghindarinya. Apa artinya… aku juga jatuh cinta padanya?<p>

"… Tidak perlu ragu bicara padaku, karena aku akan mendengarkannya. Jangan takut aku tidak mengerti karena aku pasti mengerti. Lanjutkan lukisanmu, aku ingin melihatnya. Lukisan yang kau buat untukku. Tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Semua terjadi karena aku menyukaimu."

Setelah pernyataan itu, ia kembali menciumku dalam. Sangat dalam, sehingga terasa menyesakkan namun manis. Semakin dalam sehingga memaksaku memejamkan mata. Semakin dalam hingga di bawah alam sadar aku membalasnya perlahan. Terlalu dalam, sampai aku lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Aku tidak akan sendirian lagi, karena aku… memilikinya disisiku. Aku benar-benar senang ada orang yang mengerti aku. Dan, orang itu adalah orang yang aku harapkan dan orang yang aku sukai. Betapa bahagianya.

"Maafkan aku tidak datang akhir-akhir ini. Kasamatsu-_senpai_ dan pelatih lagi-lagi berbuat kejam karena _Winter Cup_. Kau tau? Saat izin ingin mengejarmu, sempat-sempatnya Kasamatsu-_senpai_ menendang bokongku lagi, sekarang masih sakit," katanya sambil cemberut. Sedangkan aku, masih berusaha menenangkan jiwa yang kacau karena apa yang baru saja kami lakukan, dan tidak memperdulikan masalah bokongnya, meskipun ingin tertawa setiap mendengarnya.

Ia mengatakan akan kembali ke lapangan sebelum pelatih mengamuk. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mencium pipiku sekilas. Ia benar-benar agresif, bahkan melakukannya dengan senang hati tanpa ditutupi.

"… sampai ketemu lagi-_ssu_. Semoga sewaktu bertemu, lukisannya sudah jadi ya, aku menunggunya, kekasihku~"

Ia mengambil langkah dengan riang gembira.

* * *

><p><em>"Sudah jadi."<em>

_"Seperti apa rupa lukisannya? Dan judulnya?"_

_"Judulnya : Kise Ryouta."_

_"He?"_

_Karena memang 'Kise Ryouta' yang kulukis di kanvas hitam hatiku yang telah memudar menjadi penuh warna._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**The End(?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Hmm.. apa yang gue tulis sebenernya? HUAHAHAHHA! Bagaimana Ruki-chan? Ide lo malah jadi terpuruk dan membusuk krn dikembangin sama gue. Lagipula, yang jd pengagum rahasia bukan si "aku" tp gue rubah jadi Kise. WAKAKAKA~! Ini berubah drastis. Waktu di PM, ide yg gue pikirkan bukan yg ini tp malah jadinya yg ini. Sori dori mori~**

**Aku tak tau apapun lagi lah. Gue puyeng. Maafkan aku jika mengecewakan, nak Ruki! Huaaaa *nangis Bombay***

**Kayaknya, request orang yg gue bikin gak ada yg bener yak? Ahaha‼ Abis ini utang request Akashi x Reader dr Ayano Yanagita (Apa kau baca ini Aya-chan? Ancur ini mah). Tp rencananya, fic request Ayano akan gue publish sebagai chapter 2 dari fanfic ini, abisan gue pusing sama daftar cerita gue yg kebanyakan itu. Jd fic request akan gue jadikan satu saja, dgn judul beda2. Jadi, bagi yang mau fave dan follow fic ini dipersilahkan~!**

**Thanks untuk supportnya teman. Gue tau gue cm manusia, jd maaf ya jika mengecewakan. Terkadang, gue tidak berguna kecuali dlm menghitung. Hahaha. See you next time.**


End file.
